


Raindrops

by plantboys



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, M/M, everyone is sad, most of it is really ooc, obi-wan dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6708511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantboys/pseuds/plantboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Anakin stepped up to the podium to deliver Obi-Wan's eulogy, the crowd was silent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raindrops

**Author's Note:**

> some sort of au where everyone kind of gets along ? a lot of it is inaccurate i'll probably fix things over time

When Anakin stepped up to the podium to deliver Obi-Wan's eulogy, the crowd was silent.  
The funeral took place on Coruscant, in a park well-renowned for its beauty. This day, however, the space was devoid of laughing children, and the soft earth was disturbed by a gurgling drawl of rain.  
The tear-tracked air hung heavily, squeezing at the chests of all those present. The gathering was composed of Obi-Wan's friends and those he considered family, from his closest companions to the homeless man to whom he always offered food and a smile. Padme was sobbing into Ahsoka's chest, the Jedi rubbing her back absentmindedly while looking into the distance with glazed, haunted eyes. At the very front sat a dark wood coffin with the Republic flag draped over it. Beside it was a podium, where Anakin now stood.  
He had not spoken since the death, face blank and eyes unseeing. No tears, no cries; the Jedi was detached, emotionless.  
After a long pause, he opened his mouth to speak.  
"We are gathered here today to mourn the death of a Jedi, Obi-Wan Kenobi."  
The crowd blinked up at the deadpan voice.  
"Unfortunately, fate has taken him from this realm, from us, too early." Anakin's words were unusually steady, holding no trace of the usual thread of emotion that always threatened to break. "I don't care. Death is death, there aren't turns, there is no set amount of time we are meant to be here, and there is no set time we are meant to die."  
Anakin looked up, eyes trained somewhere in the distance, before continuing. "I have known Obi-Wan for decades, now, and I still remember the day he agreed to take me as his Padawan. I will not deny that I am an emotional person. I let my feelings take control of me far too often. Obi-Wan helped me counter that. The day Qui-Gonn Jin died, when he took me on as his trainee, I wanted to turn him down. I didn't want to accept his charity, I didn't want to feel like the only reason he was teaching me was pity." Anakin ducked his head, hair falling over his eyes. "I don't know why I didn't just leave. I probably should have, but I didn't. I had no idea that this decision would change the course of my entire life."  
Anakin drew in a shuddering breath. "Obi-Wan was oblivious to emotions. He couldn't read the atmosphere to save his life. His only solution to suffering was taking matters into his own hands. And I..." Anakin's breath hitched, "I hated him."  
The crowd coloured with gasps and murmurs at Anakin's words. Ignorant to their consternation, Anakin continued his speech. "I hated him, I hated him so much. He never did anything I said. Even when I told him to leave me alone, he would follow me, try to understand me. When I elbowed him, or cursed him, or gave him the worst of my insults, he would just stand there, oblivious to my hatred, like he always was, and say 'You don't really mean that, Anakin.' "  
Anakin's hands were clenched into fists, and buds of tears were rolling over his cheeks. "When I was ill, or hurt, he would always stay with me, by my side, even if he was ill too. He didn't even give a damn about his own wellbeing, the half-wit just sat there, combing his fingers th-through my hair and holding my hand like he was afraid I would leave him."  
Anakin's voice was now wavering violently, and each breath seemed to grate from his lungs. "And then, when he told me he loved me, I shut the door in his face. I hate him for that. I hate him for always being there for me, and I hate him for dying, and I hate him f-for m-making me l-love him too!" On the last word, Anakin choked, lungs spasming as his legs gave out from under him.  
The rest of the world looked on in shock; Anakin's declaration came as a shock to them. The sight was heartbreaking.  
He was no longer talking, instead sobbing into his hands, the crowd forgotten in his mind.  
Anakin, now on his knees, dragged himself over to Obi-Wan's coffin. Audibly sobbing, he drew his hands into weak fists, and began beating the coffin. With each strike, his knuckles grew bloodier, but Anakin was oblivious to the pain. His mind was reeling, oscillating and suffocating, as if he was swimming through thick black syrup. It numbed his senses and dulled his thoughts, filling his lungs every time he tried to draw a breath, choking him and burning his chest.  
After a few minutes, Anakin's arms lost strength and he crumpled over the coffin, pressing his forehead to the cool wood. He howled once more, before collapsing into silent sobs.  
"Please, Obi-Wan," He breathed, but no one could hear him. "Please come back. I'm sorry, you idiot, I love you, just please."  
He stiffened when a hand touched his shoulder. For an excruciating, fleeting moment, Anakin thought that it might be Obi-Wan, coming to tell him that it was all a horrible mistake and that he was alive, healthy, and not in the coffin before him. his hopes were crushed, however, as he identified the hand as Padme's.  
"Come on, Ani." Padme's throat was tight. "It'll be alright."  
But it wouldn't be alright, thought Anakin. Nothing would be alright.  
That day, the day of Obi-Wan's funeral, it rained,  
and it would never stop raining again.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first published fic nice  
> hmu on tumblr (sullusts) or twitter (lovinhoe)


End file.
